Leaf on a Breeze
by Lunapokema
Summary: HiruSena Song fic Hiruma is unsure of where his life is going.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

God, I never want to hear this song again... I had to listen to it for hours on end to write this fic and keep the mood right. I'll probably end up listening to it tommorow though... I made a vow after the last/first songfic I wrote and I will say it again now, "I will never do this again for the rest of my life," and now I have a little addition, "And this time, I mean it." So please read and review. Personally I think it's great that I can take a song from a childrens movie and turn into porn...

Song: Nothing I've Ever Known

Artist: Bryan Adams

Sountrack: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaf On A Breeze

---

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin'

Who knows where it's goin'

I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be

I'm going round in circles, yeah

Thinking about you and me

And how do I explain it when I don't know what to say

What do I do now - so much has changed

---

For the past few years he had always had one set path in his life. Aim for the Christmas Bowl. He worked hard for that goal and never let his eyes stray. Right now though, everything was just confusing.

He didn't know what was up and what was down anymore. That damn kid had changed everything. For better or worse he couldn't tell. Hiruma felt himself straying from the path he'd been walking for so long.

More and more he was looking away from the prize at something else. Was it something better? Every thought led back to Sena. His skin, his hair, his eyes, his lips, his hands, his body. He was noticing so many things about the boy he'd never bothered to see in anyone else before.

The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he breathed. He noticed the shy glances Sena sent his way, the subtle blush on his face whenever they had a conversation. A gentle touch, a soft sigh, it was driving him crazy.

His attention would wander around the boy and even during games he would let the contact between their hands linger longer than necessary as he handed off the ball to eyeshield. He'd never known something like this before. He had no idea what to do.

He was stumbling over every little obstacle when it came to Sena and had often ended up falling. He wasn't supposed to be like this, no one had ever done this to him.

What did Sena have that others didn't? But the more he thought about that the more he thought about Sena, it was an endless circle in his mind, a loop he couldn't break.

---

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay

Here I am - ready for you

I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'

Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no

It's like nothin' I've ever known

---

Hiruma stood and approached Sena. The boy's back was turned to him as the brunette cleared things off of the table. His heart was pounding in his chest. Why? Why did this miserable little brat have such an effect on him?

Reaching out, he pulled Sena back against his body and just held him for a few moments. He heard Sena squeak out his name in bewilderment but only wrapped his arms tighter about the boy. He had left the well beaten path and was now stranded in the middle of the woods.

What was he supposed to do now? He had no experience in matters such as this. Hiruma glanced up and noticed a poster they had pinned up to boost team morale. 'Go for the Christmas Bowl!' He felt so torn right now. He shouldn't be doing this.

He let go and Sena turned to face him wondering what was going on. He heard his name uttered once more and made the mistake of glancing down. God, those eyes. They looked confused right now, but were still so lovely.

He curled an arm around Sena's hips and brought the other up to bury his hand in the boys thick, soft hair. One of them was shivering but he couldn't tell who it was anymore they were so close.

He pulled back some so he could bring their lips together. It was soft and gentle. But something in Hiruma burned for more, and he found himself pressing harder trying to open the others mouth.

Sena seemed to get the hint and parted his lips. Hiruma eagerly deepened the kiss bringing his tongue into play. The physical part he knew about. He pulled back, seeing his own want reflected in Sena's eyes.

---

You're the one I'm looking for

You're the one I need

You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe

Following a star - has lead to where you are

I feel so stong now - this can't be wrong now

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay

Here I am - ready for you

I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'

Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no

It's like nothin' I've ever known

It's like nothin' I've ever known

---

Edited for content. Link in profile.

---

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin'

And who knows where I'm goin'

---

Sena curled into his side as he slept and Hiruma reached up to pet his hair. He knew he couldn't just take something like this from Sena and leave. He still felt torn between two desires.

He wouldn't give up on the Christmas Bowl, he had sacrificed too much to do that. But now he knew he couldn't give up Sena either.

It would be tough but maybe, he could end up having both in the end.

Owari


End file.
